1. Field of the Discovery
The present new and distinct variety of peach tree is embraced by Class 43, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of peach trees which are known to me, I make particular reference to the Springcrest (an unpatented U.S.D.A. variety)--mentioned hereinafter in this specification.